Maddian One-Shot
by Mrs.RhydianMorris
Summary: This is an idea I thought of while watching the last episode of season one. Rhydian looks back grinning before he leaves. Could he have heard what Tom told Maddy? Tell me in reviews if I should continue this with one-shots or not.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N not sure if this is an original idea or not. I haven't come across a story like it so I don't know. **

Walking through the woods after grabbing some clothes and my drawings from the Vaughn's house I was finally catching up with mom and Bryn. Every time I remembered Maddy's expression when she was driving away from me made me sick. I had to check and make sure she was okay before I left. Touching my fingers to the ground I looked up to the sky and soon my vision was full of Maddy, Tom, and Shannon.

Good they were with her. She seemed to be crying Tom looked to Shannon for help but she seemed to have no clue as to what to do. Tom stepped forward a bit and swallowed as if what he was about to say was hard for him.

"Maddy," he looked to the ground for help then with new strength continued, "he loved you. He really did."

Maddy looked back for a moment then said, "Did he tell you that?"

"He didn't have to." He replied grinning.

Maddy looked down again. Tom looked back at Shannon which had a worried expression on her face. They shrugged at one another and that's when I came back to where I was.

She may not believe it but it was true and now she will at least have an idea that it was true. Which it was, Maddy is my alpha but she is also so much more.

Haha leave it to Maddy to believe a lie and not the truth. Thinking of telling Maddy the truth about how I felt put a grin on my face. Thank you Tom where ever you are now because I was right that probably was the hardest thing you've ever said. 

Knowing I had to go I ran after mom and Bryn but also knowing I'll be back one day, probably sooner than I think. Until then Maddy is safe with her parents and friends. She'll be happy again. And one day she will know that what Tom told her was the truth. I was madly in love with her. I would never lose that either.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N heres something else i thought up for a maddian one shot. **

**Rhydians POV**

Walking into the dark room I saw Maddy sitting with the three K's. I just couldnt get used to her hanging around them, her and them were complete opposites. The pink and green hair extensions and the make up it just wasnt her. Neither are the clothes shes taken to wearing.

"Maddy we need to talk." I said leaving no room for discussion.

"Im with me friends." She replied in complete boredom.

"Yea well what about your old friends?" I retaliated.

"Come on girls lets go." Kara said waiting for the other two to follow while leaving me and Maddy alone. Walking closer to her she finally got off the old couch that Mr. Jefferies had given us to put in the room.

"Why are you treating your friends like their nothing?! Becky is out there crying beause of you!" I yelled finally getting tired of the way she was acting.

"Oh come on Im just having a bit of fun plus Shannon the one going around saying I'mher monster on the Moors!" She yelled right back we were getting closer together. Our faces were only about an inch apart when she started to growl at me and I growled right back at her.

All of a sudden the door opened and Tom appeared in the doorway. His expression fell when he noticed the distance between Maddy and myself was small. He looked between us then ran out the door we could hear Shannon calling out to him. I ran to the door and loocked it going back to Maddy to try and get some sense into her head.

"Your the one always saying we shouldnt hide who we are!"

"Not at the expense of others! Tom thinks were dating!" I growled both of us had our veins were turning black our eyes yellow obviously our wolves were bout to come out.

"Why do you care what Tom thinks!"

"I dont but still."

Hearing someone at the door once again I pulled Maddy behind me.

"Maddy the door!"

In came Shannon looking around then at us.

"I thought I heard noises?" She questioned.

"Just like you think theres a monster on the Moors?" Maddy mocked her, Shannon just shook her head and walked away and once again I had to close and lock the door.

I pulled Maddy away from the door when she tried to leave. She growled at me her eyes yellow again. My wolf was surfacing again to. I pushed her into the counter where the computer and printer was while growling. I caged her in with my arms on each side of her.

"I'm only trying to look out for you. After all of this blows over your gonna want your friends back. Your gonna want things to go back to the way they were."

"Way would you care what I do and go through?!" She growled leaning in even farther toward me. Growling I pushed her against the counter again and then put my lips on hers in a chaste kiss. Maddy stilled for a moment then pulled her arms up and around my neck deepening the kiss. It turned more passionate and wd broke away for air I kissed down her neck and back up again.

Before kissing her lips again I growled "mine."

Pressing my lips back to her soft ones she pulled on my bottom lip with her teeth, I could feel my lip split open from it. She put her hands on my shoulders and jumped up while I grabbed for her legs as she wrapped them around me. I pulled her closer by her thighs and ahe deepened the kiss once again by pulling my head down closer to hers. I kissed down her throat again while removing her jacket she tried removing mine but I had to move my arms from around her for that to happen.

Kissing even farther down to her collarbone since her shirt was slightly unbuttoned she moaned. She pulled my head back up while she explored my neck with her warm mouth then she bit me near the base of my throat. I kissed her deeply once more before we heard the bell signaling the end of break.

We pulled apart and grinned at each other while gathering our jackets and bags. We walked to our lockers and she wiped her make up off and threw the jewelry and hair extensions into her locker.

"Did that explain why I care what happens to you? Also what are you doing?" I asked laughing.

"Yea it might have. I might need you to explain more later though," she replied while biting her lip,"also I think Ive gotten tired of all that stuff but I cant do much with the clothes right now."

"More explaining! Must you torcher me." I whinned while tickling her. The class bell rang and we made a run for our class while laughing, when we reached the class everyone just stared at us. She sat next to me and Mr. Jefferies commented on it being good that we decided to join them. We played footsies under the table; I placed my hand on her leg under the table and when she tensed up I moved it upwards. She grabbed my hand and held it before I could go to high she shook her head smirking. I started laughing at her expression.

"Rhydian pay attention will ya." Mr. Jefferies scolded me.

"Yes sir." I replied trying not to laugh. This was gonna be an interesting time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I might think about reposting this and the last chapter as a story if I get enough feedback on it. Speaking of which thank you all who reviewed it made my day. **** So here's part two.**

Maddy's POV

Mr. Jefferies finally got done lecturing on Ancient Greece and passed out our work for the day. We could work together or separate but since I was sitting next to Rhydian now we decided to work together. Looking around while he read over the worksheet I noticed Tom and Shannon sitting together and working too. Feeling a weight on my leg I looked over to see Rhydian with a grin on his beautifully smooth lips and smiled back.

"Is it bad that I can't stop thinking about more of your _explanations_?" I whispered so low only he could hear, this of course only made his grin grow. He moved his hand higher up onto my thigh and moved his lips an airs breath from my ear.

"No I think that's a very good thing. Cause I haven't thought of anything other than what happened in the darkroom the entire time." He whispered into my ear then he bit my earlobe before pulling away and looking back down at his paper. This of course left my heart trying to jump out of my chest and my head swirling. I shook my head to clear it of all thoughts of Rhydian and heard him chuckle beside me.

"Maddy, Rhydian I see you haven't gotten much work done. Would you like to explain why?" Mr. Jefferies asked looking between the both of us.

"Uh we are a bit confused on what we are supposed to do." I replied cautiously. Nodding he leaned over the table and started explaining the questions to us.

The next thing we know the lunch bell was ringing and everyone was packing up. Walking down the hall towards the cafeteria people were bumping into me from every direction and I could feel my wolf surfacing again just not as fast. Trying to control the wolf while it was still new to me was hard but I was learning. I was about to enter the cafeteria when I felt someone pull me back from the door. Rhydian had ahold of my arm while looking me up and down before continuing to pull me backwards. We ended up in the boy's locker room in front of his locker.

"What are we doing here?" I asked obviously confused.

"Well I couldn't very well let you continue going around the school looking like that, now could I." he grinned once again looking me up and down and I remembered I was still in the short shorts, tights, and my school shirt.

"Well what can I do while still at school?" I asked once again confused. He was taking the lock off his locker door and pulled out gym pants and a t-shirt of his.

"Are you serious?" I practically squealed at him. He laughed and pulled me closer kissing me on my lips. He pushed the clothes into my hands and turned around.

"Yes now hurry and change so we can go get some food." He pretty much barked at me. I pulled my clothes off and pulled his shirt over my head then pulled the gym pants up my legs laughing when they trapped my feet inside.

"Okay I'll admit it was a good try but the pants have swallowed me." I explained tugging on his shoulder letting him know he could turn back around. He looked me up and down once again but this time his wolf was surfacing for some reason.

"Do I look so bad that even your wolf finds it horrific?" I laughed nervously.

"Quite the opposite you look great in MY clothes. Here." He kneeled down on his knees and rolled the legs of the pants up until my feet finally were free. Then he looked up at me and his eyes were yellow and I finally understood. His wolf was possessive of me. He ran his hands up my legs to my hips and over the sides of my ribs then he pulled me in for a kiss.

Much like the one in the darkroom this one was passionate and out of control. A part of me knew that we should stop before we got caught but when I saw his wolf rise mine decided to join the party to. He slid his hands back down my sides and around my thighs picking me up and closing my legs around his waist. He held me up against the lockers kissing me senseless.

Finally we pulled a part for air and I kissed down his neck while he ran his hands back up my thighs but this time when he made it to the bottom of his shirt they went underneath it. The feeling of his hands running over my bare skin wasn't calming my wolf but riling it up even more. I threw my head back and moaned when he ran his fingers down my spine. Pulling his head back to mine I kissed him deeply while tugging on his hair in which he groaned.

When we heard the latch on the door squeak we jumped apart before the person could see our position.

"What do you lot think you're doing in here?" the PE teacher asked.

"Maddy needed some clothes since hers weren't exactly school dress code." Rhydian spoke with all the confidence in the world. I on the other hand couldn't even look at the teacher since my eyes were still yellow and my veins were black. He held me behind him in a protective stance while the teacher thought over his answer.

"Okay but you need to leave now that she's changed." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He replied pulling me by the waist out of the locker rooms. His arm was still tight around my waist when he pulled me into the darkroom.

"Are you okay now? Enough to go get food before class?" he asked looking me over to see that the inky veins were fading fast and that my eyes were once again my natural brown.

"Yes I'm okay. Let's get food." I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips before turning around and walking out the door.

Walking through the cafeteria doors the giant room was almost empty which was a sign class was about to start. We went up to the counter and I started to laugh.

"Veggie day!" I exclaimed.

"Never mind I'm no longer hungry. You should get something though." He said like he might be sick.

"No I'm good till I get home. Let's get to class." I replied still laughing hard. He smiled while shaking his head and pulled me close to his body. Next thing I know I'm being tickled then the loud shrill sound of the bell sounded and we went running.

"Maddy, Rhydian your late!" the teacher called out. Jefferies walked in and noticed my clothes.

"At least your better dress than our last meeting Maddy." He nodded at me as he walked back out of the room and we took our seats. When the teacher started teaching I started to think about what I was going to do when I got home. This had already been a long day. Tomorrow probably wasn't going to be any better if we kept up like today.

**Merry Christmas y'all! Leave me some reviews. They make me sooo happy!**


	4. Authors Note

**A/N Okay for my regular readers I have decided since so many of you want me to continue with the story that has developed with chapters two and three to post it separately since some was getting confused. The title you should look for now if you still wish to read it is Maddian Wolfblood. Now that I have a new laptop I'll try and update at least once a week. Also PLEASE send in ideas for the story I would love to see what you guys want to happen and I'll see what I can do to incorporate them into the story. **

**By the way one of you asked about Tom and Shannon finding out and I already have an idea for that rattling around inside my head so that will be coming up in the next few chapters. **

**So hopefully you will keep reading and reviewing and I do believe I will try to update some more tonight or at the latest tomorrow since after all it is Christmas **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay this chapter is dedicated to one of you guys. I'm loving all the feedback and ideas .Also there is another idea I got from a Lucy that wanted me to write a one shot of Maddian reuniting in season 3. I will try to do this for you but I don't know how good it will be cause of the fact I have not yet watched season 3. But I will look around on YouTube and such and see if I can make a good story. So with no further distractions and music blaring here's your one-shot! **

Chapter Four

Unknown POV

Running that's all I could do. I followed his scent until I finally came upon a farm with a pretty large stone house and no other houses for what seemed like miles. I went a little closer being careful to avoid the broken branches on the ground and dried leaves not wanting anyone to know I was here just yet. His scent seemed to disappear into the house I seen a shed and ran for it. I could at least hide out here and rest then continue tracking him later.

Walking in and noticing the shelves that held wooden boxes and picture frames and a lot of other things I quickly darted behind them and curled up to rest. Before everything went black I started to remember how we ran to the village and had the time of our lives. Now I understood why my mother had been a tame before going wild. There was so much we didn't know about and so much to do. My sister the daddy's girl she is was too scared to come with me when I told her I was leaving. Truthfully she was only my half-sister her mother died before mine came along. My mother was proud and beautiful there's really no question to why my father fell for her even if she happened to be a tame before she came to the wild. All I could think about was how much it was going to hurt her when she found me gone.

Just as I was about to fall asleep when I heard a noise, it was the door opening. A male wolfblood walked in he was talk with curly hair about the color of sand. He looked like he could be intimidating if he wanted to be but something about him gave off the thought of laid back and childishness. Either way I wasn't taking the chance I ran for it pushing him to the side and running out the door. I was trying to quickly find his scent again when I heard another door slam open and out walks a female wolfblood that was about the same age as the male. Her eyes were yellow and her veins where an inky black, she was about to change. The male came up behind me in about the same shape, both had growls ripping from their throats, a clear warning. Then the door slammed again and I see him.

Rhydian.

But there was another. A tomboyish girl that wasn't very tall or big but still had an air of superiority about her. Her dark brown hair flowed just passed her shoulders and her tanned skin worked together perfectly to make her look more feminine than she seemed to want. I was guessing that the two older wolves were her parents and she resembled them a lot mainly because she too had let her wolf come closer to the surface. But even as she was threatening me I couldn't help but think she was beautiful.

"Jesse?!" Rhydian asked almost like he thought he was dreaming.

"Hey Rhydian."

Rhydian POV

I couldn't believe Jesse actually came. I mean I did tell him he could leave but I didn't think he would follow me especially after his father's issues with me. Neither one of us are high on his favorites list but still.

"Jesse does he know you're here?" I asked thinking that I'd have to keep running to keep Maddy and the Smiths safe.

He turned to look at me after pretty much just staring straight at Maddy answering with, "I don't think anyone knows I left yet. Although it probably won't slow him down."

"Who are you?" Maddy asked.

"He's Alric's son. He's okay. We watched each other's backs." I quickly explained. Maddy seemed to finally get tired of the staring and yelled at him.

"Stop staring at me like I'm a freak!"

"Sorry."

"Are you here to help your father?" Mrs. Smith asked him while looking around the perimeter of their property.

"No. I just had to get away and I didn't know where else to go so I followed Rhydian." He seemed scared which was no surprise Emma could do that to almost anyone. Except Maddy.

"Come inside." She said while walking back toward the door.

It had been a few days since I had been back and the Smiths had gotten me back into school and situated while waiting for Alric to finally show himself. He had made a couple appearances but nothing to say that he was done waiting.

Jesse on the other hand was loving the human world like I always knew he would. Honestly he fit in too well to be a wild wolf. He had been hanging around Tom and Shannon but mainly he hung around Maddy. I wasn't sure how she felt about it though, at times she seemed happy to have another friend other times not so much. A couple times I had caught him staring at her like he had the first time he saw her. Finally I got tired of trying to guess and just came straight out and asked him.

"So you and Maddy seem to be pretty good friends now." The way I stated it, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Yeah, about that, I had a question for you. Does she have a boyfriend or anything?" he seemed scared about asking me. Why would he be scared by me? It's not like I have a claim on her.

_It's your own fault. Tell him she's yours_. My wolf demanded.

"No not that I know of why?" I replied while ignoring my wolf.

"I was thinking of asking her out. I mean get real who wouldn't want to. She's beautiful and fierce and smart. The list just keeps going." He seemed almost in a day dream so I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes and he shook his head and focused on me again.

_Kill him._ My wolf demanded again. _Shut up._

"You can always try." I encouraged him then walked out not being able to take the thoughts of him and Maddy together.

"Jesse! Rhydian! Maddy! Can you come down?" We all ran out of our rooms when we heard Emma yell, my eyes connected with Maddy's and we both seemed to have the same question in them.

"Yes mum?"

"Jesse we want some more information on you. Like why you're not helping your father and why you seem to fit into the human world so easily." Emma stared straight at him and he stepped back from her. Finally he took a deep breath and sat down on the sofa.

"I'm not helping my father because he and I don't exactly see eye to eye on something's. Anything really. As for fitting in so well I'm not sure. Maybe it is because my mother was a tame before she came to the wild. She used to tell me stories about her family and the stuff they would do. She hasn't seen them for a while because she ran off from them but she still remembers and would tell me." He seemed sadden by talking of his mother. Perhaps he missed her, after all that was the reason he gave me for not leaving at first.

"Why did your mother run away, Jesse?" Emma seemed emotional about the topic as well.

"She discovered Eolas and some other skills that she couldn't use unless she was in the wild. So she left."

"What does she look like?" Emma demanded.

"Black hair down to her back, dark blue eyes, pale skin, and a stare that could rival yours. Why?" he asked. Then added, "She looks a lot like you."

"Is her name Louise?"

"Yes. How did you know?" Jesse asked while Emma looked at Dan with a slight smile on her face. She almost looked like she was going to cry. Dan on the other hand just wrapped his arms around her.

"Because she is my cousin. I've missed her for so long."

Jesse seemed to think that over then suddenly looked over at Maddy with a look of horror on his face. I on the other hand could barely contain my laughter. They were related. Well no date now.

"So that means we are related." He looked at Emma while she nodded. "Great."

"You can stay with us as long as you wish." Dan said looking at both me and Jesse.

"Thanks Mr. Smith." We both replied at the same time to which we cracked up laughing. Maddy seemed to be frozen in place so I went over to her and threw an arm around her shoulders shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Watch it you might hurt yourself if you think too hard." I teased while smiling. She looked up at me and just shook her head laughing.

"That explains your good health cause you never think." She retorted to which I pulled her on my lap while tickling her. I looked up as she struggled over to Jesse who was watching us. He just smiled and shook his head. Looking me straight in the eyes he mouthed two words. You win. I smiled back because he was right. I had won, maybe not Maddy's heart but I had her none the less and plenty of other stuff to be thankful for.

Regardless of that or the fact that they are related. He gets too close to her and he will wish he hadn't. I think my facial expression showed what I was thinking cause threw his head back laughing so hard I thought he might pass out.

_Ugh stupid boys_. My wolf muttered always to have the last word.

**A/N okay so probably not what you had in mind but it popped into mine when I read the request so I figured why not. Tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hi guys and gals. I'm sorry if you are waiting on an update. I'm working on it for all three of my stories. I don't feel very well at the moment but I promise you I will update soon. **

**I do have a question for you guys though. **

**The chapters I have wrote in Rhydian's POV, are they well written? I find it hard to know when they are well written considering I'm a girl trying to write from a guy's POV. I'm writing stories for my senior project and I'm kind of tired of writing from a girls POV. So can you guys give me some feedback and some help please? **

**And once again I swear I will work on updating. **

**Thank you. **


	7. Dances with Wolfbloods Part 1

**A/N S****omeone asked for a Dances with Wolfbloods one-shot so here's what I came up with. Hopefully y'all like it. Had to pull myself off of tumblr to write this **

Rhydian's POV

Leaning against the lockers with Jana on one side and Maddy on the other but Maddy had her head on my shoulder I could feel her breath brushing my neck from her light snoring. I shrugged my shoulder roughly trying to wake her. She woke startled and looked around when she looked toward me I asked her about the journal in her lap.

"I made it for Shannon. Hoping she could forget about the files." She explained while turning it over and over in her hands.

"Just give her time. She'll be okay." I replied. I couldn't help but watch her out of the corner of my eye. She was beautiful. I kept hearing the Three K's speak of the Disko that they have planned. Could I ask her too it? Was it possible she would say yes?

"Um…Maddy could I speak to you alone for a moment?" I asked pushing myself up off of the floor and holding a hand down for her. She took my hand with a worried expression but didn't question me until we were alone outside since our darkroom was taken at the moment.

"What's wrong?" she inquired shivering as the wind chose then to blow. I shrugged out of my jacket and swung it over her shoulders and pulled it tight until she grabbed it to hold. She smiled and looked away then looking me back in the eyes she repeated her question.

"Nothing is wrong, it's just that I had a question for you. I just figured to ask you away from distractions would be better." I explained but in the end kind of ended up rambling. I was losing my nerve. This isn't good.

"Well…" she said getting slightly impatient. She shifted from one foot to the other while waiting and I decided to just go for it.

"Will you go with me to the dance?" I spoke quickly and I wasn't actually sure she heard me until she looked at me with wide eyes. She seemed a bit frozen. Was it that bad of an idea? I shouldn't have asked her, now I understand that.

It had been a good three minutes without any kind of verbal response from her, so I decided to speak instead. "Never mind it was a stupid idea. I'll see you in class."

When I started to walk away I seen her face fall a bit and she seemed to try not to cry. I knew by her reaction before though that I miss interpreted her actions. Or she probably was crying because she was disgusted or creeped out.

A few minutes later he walked into class but instead of sitting next to me like usual she sat next to Shannon. I should have known that she wouldn't want anything to do with me. The rest of class went as normal as it could have without Maddy by my side.

She disappeared after class with Shannon and then reappeared in the cafeteria for lunch. We all sat at the same table Tom chatting away while Maddy and me we basically sleeping in our food. All of a sudden Shannon came running in and over to our table doing everything except jumping in place. Although I suspect she would have started to if we hadn't jumped in.

"Shannon you okay?" Maddy asked with a smirk on her beautifully smooth lips. I really need to stop thinking like that…

"Harry flipping Averwood just asked me to the disko!"She practically yelled. We all laughed and congratulated her. I wasn't exactly up for talking about the dance which just reminded me I no longer needed the tickets I had.

"I need Maddy there so Rhydian you should come to and Toms going anyway so we could make a group thing out of this. Or if you want to keep the K's away from you then you and Maddy could go together." Shannon offered while smiling still, I swear her face was going to break in half if she didn't stop smiling so big.

"I'm good." I spoke.

"Come on Rhydian!" Maddy practically whined. I just looked at her for a moment then got up shaking my head and walked out of the room. I knew she was following me but had no clue as to why.

"I think you made your decision already, Maddy." I growled at her without turning around to face her. Honestly I didn't know if I was more hurt or angry at who else was on her mind.

"Yes I have made up my mind. Maybe you should stop and let me explain." She shouted back at me. I stopped but didn't dare turn around and let her see the emotions running across my face.

"Fine."

**This is just the first part. I will also be updating my other two stories soon. I just have to find time in between my classes. Thanks for being patient. I know most don't like waiting. **


End file.
